1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to necklace clasps and more particularly pertains to such a clasp which may be utilized to hold a plurality of necklaces depending therefrom about the neck of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of necklace clasps is known in the prior art. More specifically, such clasps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of fastening necklaces, almost always one end to the other, are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical clasps are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,924,562; 4,879,882; 4,847,957; and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 312,982.
In this respect, the clasp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a device primarily developed for the purpose of placing multiple necklaces around a wearer's neck and eliminating entanglement thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved necklace clasp which can be simultaneously used for multiple necklaces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.